Dulcius ex Asperis
by Passenger
Summary: A favor? Did she hear him correctly? Chuck Bass did not ask for favors. Chuck Bass took whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Post 1x08 AU. C/B.
1. Favor

A/N: I haven't written a fic in a very long time and this is my first fic for this particular fandom. No beta so, apologies for any errors. Story takes place after 108 Seventeen Candles. B & N are broken up and B & C have just been fooling around for a month with no talks of commitment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. If I did, Chuck would always be randomly taking his clothes off on the show.

**Dulcius ex Asperis**

**Chapter One - Favor**

She saw him from her mirror, "What are you doing here, Chuck?" the irritation in her voice was too harsh to be believable.

Chuck closed the door behind him and took a few steps closer to her vanity where she was sitting. His hair was a disheveled mess and he was wearing the same black pants, navy blazer and white cotton t-shirt from last night. Blair was annoyed by the sudden smell of scotch that lingered in her room. But, what annoyed her more was how handsome Chuck still managed to look even after a night of heavy drinking. Blair continued to brush her hair, ignoring the familiar warmth that slowly coated the pit of her stomach.

Chuck's head dropped down as he broke the silence, "I..." his finger tips kneading the temple of his forehead, "have a favor to ask." the words came out slow like molasses.

A _favor_? Did she hear him correctly? Chuck Bass did not ask for_ favors_. Chuck Bass took whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Blair turned around and let out a bitter laugh. "You have got to be kidding?"

"I wish." his eyes were fixed on his shoes.

They stood there in silence once more.

"I need you to be..." He took a deep breath as if every word he uttered caused him physical pain. "my girlfriend."

"What? Why?!" Blair could not believe what she was hearing.

"Just for a day." He added quickly.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Chuck ignored her disbelief, "Just for a day." he repeated slowly.

Blair was speechless, all she could do was stare at him. He looked embarrassed; a look Chuck Bass was not known for.

"Why?" her tone was laced with curiosity.

His eyes finally met hers. "My father thinks we're dating."

Blair's mouth fell open.

"He saw you leaving my room last night." The embarrassment on Chuck's face was quickly replaced with a smile. He couldn't help but reminisce about a certain Upper East Side Princess moaning under him the night before.

"Finish your story, Bass." Blair glared at him.

He let out a low laugh that sent goosebumps up Blair's spine.

"This morning he said he was going to back out from investing in Victrola. He told me if I can't even commit to one girl then I'm probably not serious enough about Victrola. "

"He makes a good point." Blair shot back Her heart twisted slightly at the thought of Chuck sleeping with other girls.

"Well, I'm sure you can fill in the rest of the blanks, Blair." He replied sourly. "I told him whatever he wanted to hear so he wouldn't back out of the Victrola deal."

Blair narrowed her eyes but she remained silent.

"And that's where you come in." He slowly walked over; his eyes never breaking away from hers. "I guess he wants to us together with his own eyes." With only inches between them, he lowered his mouth to her ear. "Apparently, giving my word is not enough for him."

"With good reason." Blair managed to reply coldly but she felt her cheeks warming.

Chuck's lips curled up against her ear knowing he was getting to her. "Just for a day." He whispered huskily in her ear before meeting her eyes again.

Blair's knees weakened under her, "What's in it for me?" she replied hoping Chuck didn't notice the unsteadiness in her voice.

"If memory serves me right, you still owe me for discovering Serena at the Ostroff Centre." Chuck smiled cockily.

Blair scoffed, lost for words.

"The three of us will have dinner at the Palace. One dinner. That's all I ask." He paused. "Please?"

_Please_. Blair closed her eyes, "Fine."

Chuck grinned childishly.

"On one condition." She looked at him seriously. "I'm the one that breaks up with you."

"What?"

"When we 'break-up'" Blair air quoted. "You have to tell your father that it was me that broke up with you. Not the other way around."

"What difference does it make?" Chuck still confused.

"I've already been the sad charity case once when Nate and I broke up. I'm not going to let that happen again." Blair shook her head and tried to ignore Chuck's growing smile. "God, I can't believe I agreed to this."

"This is partly your fault, Waldorf" He teased. "If you weren't screaming my name so loud last night my father would have never known I had a girl over."

"You're disgusting."

Chuck laughed and placed a kiss on Blair's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Pillows & Texts

Thank you for the reviews and to everyone that put Dulci on story alert. The next two chapters leading to the actual dinner are going to be rather short. I thought about combining them into one chapter but I feel the separation is needed. Anyway, enjoy and R&R!

**Chapter Two – Pillows & Texts**

"Stop laughing, Serena!" Blair yelled out before dramatically covering her face with her pillow. "This is a complete disaster!"

Serena continued laughing as she made her way to the side of the bed, "Don't be so dramatic."

Blair lifted her head up and looked at her best friend. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"I don't really see what the big deal is, B. You guys are sort of _together _already." Serena chose her words wisely, she knew this was a very sensitive subject. "Might as well make it official." Serena couldn't resist adding, "Might as well make him commit." It was no secret that something was going on between the two Upper East Side royalties. However, no one at school spoke of it. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass as separate beings were dangerous as is. But feeling Blair _and_ Chuck's wrath as a couple? No one dared to find out.

"I don't want a relationship with _Chuck Bass_." Blair hissed. She was lying. Ever since her birthday, Blair had spent most of her time with Chuck and it had been shamefully perfect. She wanted to be with him but they had this unspoken game between them. Saying _it_ first would mean he won and Blair couldn't have that.

"Blair and Chuck..." Serena trailed off, ignoring the icy stare Blair gave her. "I'll admit, it has a nice ring to it."

Blair was ready to shoot back a reply when her phone beeped.

**Free for lunch, gf? -C **

Blair tried to fight off the smile on her face as she read the last part of Chuck's text.

Serena observed her friends reaction, she hadn't seen Blair smile like that in a long time. "Is that Chuck?" She finally asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Blair threw a pillow at the blonde's head before replying.

**With S. Go away. -B**

"Hey!" Serena squeaked in the background.

**So what's our story? -C**

"You two can't get enough of each other, huh?" Serena teased, "are you sure you guys only want to do this for a day?"

**What are you talking about? Are you on drugs again? -B**

Before she could throw another pillow at Serena her phone beeped again.

**My father will need to know how you fell in love with me. -C**

Annoyed, Blair decided to not reply but in less than a minute she received another message.

**I'll pick you up in 20 mins... darling. -C**

"Where are you going?" Serena watched as Blair got up and walked towards her closet.

Blair examined her new Marc Jacobs dress, "I'm having lunch with the basshole."


	3. Don't get your hopes up, Blair Waldorf

Thank you again for the reviews! Another short chapter but I do promise the next chapter (The dinner *que suspenseful music*) will be a lot longer. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three – Don't get your hopes up, Blair Waldorf**

Blair had decided on a black Yves Saint Laurent silk bustier dress paired off with her favorite Louboutin peep-toes. It was not her typical "Blair Waldorf: Meeting the parents" outfit but she knew the backless dress would drive Chuck mad. Blair smiled at the thought as she put her hair in a loose bun. She had been disgustingly giddy ever since she got home from lunch.

There lunch hadn't been any different from the ones they have had before, Blair thought. They went about with their endless banter, Chuck still muttered the same horrid remarks, and she continued with the same annoyed expressions. The only difference was the ridiculous stories Chuck had made up about their "relationship".

"_Well, I'm out of ideas." Chuck leaned back and took another sip of his scotch._

"_No one in their right mind would believe that **I** was the one that pursued you." Blair looked at him in frustration. "And why must you drink so early?"_

"_I guess you can say," Chuck replied casually, "I have a case of the pre-wedding jitters." A daring smile had spilled across his handsome face._

"_Nevermind that!" Blair blurted out, she didn't even know if her reply made any sense. A huff escaped her lips at the sight of Chuck's growing smile. "Can we just get back on track?" Blair said forcefully._

_Chuck noticed Blair's cheeks turn scarlet. "I'm a good catch." He decided he was not ready to abandon the topic just yet. _

"_Give me a break, Chuck." Blair rolled her eyes, she was doing that a lot during their conversation._

"_What?" Amusement lined his voice. "I am."_

"_Please, you're as good of a catch as I am friendly."_

"_If I'm such a horrible person," He leaned in and his voice came to a low rumble, "how did I managed to get you then?"_

Blair forced the memories of their lunch to wash over. "He didn't mean it like _that_." She told herself flatly. However, she couldn't stop herself from remembering how Chuck seemed to lean in a little closure than usual when she talked. And Blair confessed to herself that when Chuck stared into her eyes, she took an extra second or two before looking away. She cringed at the flicker of hope that ignited in her heart.

"He didn't mean it like that."

Blair frowned at her reflexion before she heard a soft knock at her door. "Miss. Blair." Dorota whispered, opening the door slightly. "Mr. Chuck is downstairs."

Suddenly, Blair felt her heart involuntarily settle at her sleeve. "I'll be down in a minute."


	4. Bass' & Wine

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Also, this is probably over due but I know some of you are probably wondering what "Dulcius ex Asperis" means.. Well, it's latin for "through difficulty, sweetness". Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please continue with the reviews. I appreciate all of them.

**Chapter Four – Bass' & Wine**

Chuck took off her jacket from behind and nearly let out a moan when he saw Blair's porcelain skin glowing against the black silk. His eyes trailed down along her dress which narrowed to a close exactly at the dimple of her back. Chuck coughed awkwardly and noticed the victorious smile that graced Blair's ruby red lips.

"Shall we, _Lover_?" Chuck teased as he placed his hand against the small of her back; guiding her to their table.

Blair responded with a frown; struggling to keep the fluttering in her stomach at bay.

"Father," Chuck gestured his free hand towards Blair, "meet Blair Waldorf."

She shook Bart's hand firmly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bass."

"The pleasure is all mine." Bart eyed Blair up and down before giving Chuck a pat on the back, "Please, take a seat you two."

They spent the first 20 minutes with the usual pleasantries and looking through the menu. Chuck would occasionally rub the nape of Blair's neck causing her to momentarily lose track of the current conversation. Her reaction always made Chuck smirk devilishly.

Once they had ordered, questions like "How's school?" and "Vacationing in the Hamptons this summer?" were being shot out. Blair always answered each question with great thought and care as if she never heard them before. It also didn't help that Chuck had just been quietly staring at her the entire time. His constant gaze made it difficult for Blair to concentrate.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Bart continued with his questions.

"A little over a month." Chuck continued, beating Blair to the punch.

"Chuck pretty much begged me to be his girlfriend." Blair added nonchalantly.

Chuck let out a low laugh and ignored the lingering truth in Blair's statement.

"Is that the necklace my son bought you?"

Blair's fingers toyed with the diamond heart. "Yes, sir. It is." She was surprised that Chuck had told his father about her gift.

"Recently, she's been asking for something that involves a little more," His voice slowed as he lifted his left hand, "commitment."

Blair's eyes widened in horror. She wanted nothing more than to smack the smudge smile off Chuck's face.

Bart straightened himself in his seat. "To be honest, it seems a very soon to be thinking about that. You two should just focus on your studies for now." His tone was serious.

"I suppose you're right, Mr. Bass." Blair managed to say after she shook off the embarrassment. If this is how Chuck wanted to play she was more than happy to accommodate him.

Blair tilted her head slightly and smiled coldly at Chuck, "Would you pass me the rolls, _Sweetie_?" her tone was sickly sweet. She knew how much Chuck hated pet names.

Chuck's jaw tightened, "Anything for you, _Dear_."

She looked adoringly up at Chuck who eyed her suspiciously. "Do you remember when we watched Titanic, _Baby_? And you cried!" Blair began innocently, "He's such a softie!"

Chuck choked on his wine after registering what she had just said. Blair bit down on her lip to hold back the laughter. Even Bart couldn't hold back a little chuckle.

"Blair. _Darling._" Chuck warned.

Blair let out a dramatic sigh, "Oh, Chucky Bear!" she saw Chuck cringe at the corner of her eye. "Don't be embarrassed!" she cooed, before resting her head on his shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes.

Chuck stayed quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts and dignity. He than began to ask his father how his business deal went that morning.

Blair took Chuck's sudden change in subject as a form of admitting defeat. She took a sip of her wine in triumph.

Still deep in conversation with his father, Chuck's hand slowly slithered up Blair's creamy thigh.

Blair let out a small gasp before quickly looking at Bart. Chuck's father was deep in conversation and completely oblivious that his son was molesting her under the table that very moment. Blair let out a sigh of relief before turning her head towards Chuck; her eyes were shooting rays of hatred at his direction.

Chuck ignored Blair's hateful gaze and continued to journey his hand up her dress. Despite the anger Blair radiated, she made no attempts to stop him. Chuck didn't understand why but it pleased him either way. He then began to gently knead her thigh, inching closer and closer to her sex. There was a sudden tightness in his pants as he felt the heat that was coming off her. From the corner of his eye he saw Blair tilt her head; that was enough assurance for him that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He felt Blair's legs widening for his touch. He obeyed without hesitation, smoothly running his fingers along her lace covered center. Chuck felt her wetness seeping through her La Perlas and he fought hard to look remotely interested to what his father was saying.

Blair couldn't fight back, she didn't want to fight back. Chuck knew exactly what she wanted, where she wanted. The slightest touch from him made Blair lose her mind. She couldn't believe she was going to get off during dinner.

_Dinner_.

_Dinner_ with Chuck's _father_.

The thought instantly brought Blair to her feet, forcing Chuck's hand to retaliate, "Will you two excuse me?" Blair was slightly relieved seeing the oblivious expression on Bart's face. "I'm just going to go freshen up."

Chuck cursed under his breath when Blair "accidentally" elbowed his head as she made her way to the ladies room.

Blair haughtily walked away from the two men. She didn't know if could last the entire dinner. Chuck clearly had the upper hand and she hated being so helpless around him. Blair groaned in embarrassment, remembering what just had happened, or what almost happened back at their table. A part of her was angry Chuck and another (big) part was wildly turned-on. Before Blair could make it to the bathroom door she felt a hand grab her from behind. She took her time turning around, knowing exactly who she would be soon facing.

"Truce?" Chuck still had her hand in his.

Blair was annoyed the way her heart jumped from his touch. "Fine."

Chuck brushed one of her fallen curls to the side of her face and Blair sighed in defeat. He softly kissed her forehead before walking back to their table.


	5. Selfpity is left in the ladies room

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long! I apologize a head of time for the italics overload in this chapter. Please don't forget to review :)

**Chapter Five – Self-pity is left in the ladies room**

She hated Chuck. She hated the way she felt about him. She hated how she was not in control. She hated that he hadn't felt the same way. She hated how bad she wished he had.

Blair closed her eyes, forcing the tears back down, "Fuck." She finally whispered to herself. This had been torture for her. Hadn't Chuck known how much it hurt her to have to pretend?

The entire night had been a mistake but she had to get through it. Because as much as it pained her, at the end of the night, no matter how much she wanted it, there was no _Blair and Chuck_.

She looked at herself in the mirror; skin flushed, eyes slightly red and glazed. Blair sighed and forced a smile.

---

The food had just been serve when Blair returned. The three ate in relative silence. Occasionally making a comment about their dinner.

"Chuck tells me you're planning to go to Yale, Blair. A great choice." Bart finally started, his attention steered towards his son. "If only Charles here had the same ambitions as you. Have you even applied to any colleges yet?"

Chuck adjusted himself in his chair, suddenly uncomfortable. "Yes father, I have."

"I hope your grades match your ambition, son." Bart continued, heartlessly. "Or, should I get the cheque book ready?" Bart set his dinner fork down, awaiting an answer.

Chuck stayed silent, his brown eyes purposely avoided Blair's own set.

Blair felt the tension stiffen in the air around them, she couldn't bare seeing Chuck look so helpless. "Chuck tells me you're planning to invest in Victrola, Mr. Bass." She blurted out much thought. "Is that true?" Despite how Blair wished Chuck would understand how much he hurt her, and how she wished she could get back at him, she knew there was a time and place for everything.

"The thought crossed my mind." Bart offered a thin smile to Blair.

"Chuck was telling me about all the great things Victrola has to offer earlier today," Blair added with a giggle, "he even mentioned the fire eater in the ladies room." She quickly glanced at Chuck, who looked at her in wonderment, "I think Victrola is exactly what the Upper East Side needs."

"A fire eater, you say?" Bart's eyes widened in amusement.

Chuck took Bart's moment of curiosity to begin rehashing his plans for the burlesque club.

Blair noticed the confidence Chuck ensued when he talked about the potential in Victrola. He had Bart wrapped around his finger in a matter of seconds and Blair felt the excitement that radiated off Chuck. She smiled to herself as she listened to Chuck's speech; she was truly proud of him.

Still deep in conversation with his father, Chuck began to trace small circles with his finger on Blair's bare shoulder; a reminder that he hadn't forgotten about her. His touch instantly made Blair's eyes blur.

Bart stopped a waiter passing by and ordered another bottle of wine. Chuck took that moment to kiss Blair's shoulder.

"You're doing great," She whispered.

Chuck leaned towards Blair, his mouth inches away from her ear, "Do you remember the last time it rained, Blair?" He offered Blair a slight smile. There was no manipulation or wickedness in his expression.

She mirrored his face, his hot breath lingered around her ear. She had remembered. She remembered because it hadn't been one of their many lies of the night. "Yes." she whispered back. They fought in the limo that night it rained and they both said things they instantly regretted. Blair was certain they were over.

"_Patrick, can you please stop the limo." Blair looked straight ahead, ignoring Chuck's smug smile. "I'm going to walk home."_

_The limo came to a smooth halt and Blair got out with a sigh. She struggled to maintain her composure as the bullets of rain fell violently on her. With the door still open, Blair glared at the handsome boy in the limo. "Have a good night, Chuck. Alone." Her perfectly curled hair had already been pulled down by the weight of the rain._

"_It's raining, Waldorf." Chuck titled his head, amused. Blair Waldorf and rain mixed very well, he thought. "Can you just get in? I'm not letting you walk in the rain."_

"_Stop pretending like you actually care," her clothes were soaked in a matter of seconds and she felt the rain wash away all the beauty she had left. "Just leave me alone."_

_The smug look on Chuck's face had vanished. "I care about you."_

"_I don't care." She shot back, coldly. A spark of pain shot up to her heart as she watched Chuck's door close. He had finally given up, she thought. Blair began to walk hurriedly; her high heeled oxfords clicked along the sidewalk with great determination. _

"_Can you please slow down?" A set of familiar lips brushed along her ear. _

_She turned to Chuck. "What are you doing?" Her had been face painted with anger. _

"_Well, since you have no intention in allowing me to give you a ride home," Chuck spoke slowly as he shrugged off his beige coat and placed it on top Blair's shoulders, "I'll walk with you instead."_

_She watched as the droplets of water fall adoringly on his lips, which left her momentarily breathless. "I can walk myself home, Chuck. I don't need you." Her harsh tone left even herself unconvinced. _

_Chuck stayed silent, his cleanly swept hair had fallen across his forehead. He looked down at his shoes as if they were going to give him the right words to say. _

_Blair huffed in frustration but said nothing as well. _

_The two walked in silence with only the sounds of the wet city streets filling their quiet void. Blair shivered under Chuck's jacket, she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist not wanting any heat to escape from her body. The rain seemed to not bother Chuck at all; he walked proudly with his eyes focused straight ahead. His yellow sweater soaked through him perfectly, outlining his strong yet slender shoulders. Night eventually bloomed and the street lamps flickered on along the concrete path. With building lights sparkling magically against the dull grey sky it had felt like they were on a set of an old musical. _

_They reached the Palace first, the warmth oozed from the golden framed hotel doors. A couple hurriedly walked past them, giggling under their black umbrella. The two stood in front of the opened ironed gates, teasing them to enter. They both watched the couple enter the hotel laughing in between kisses._

"_Can we go inside?" She was tired._

_He was tired. Chuck stayed silent as he took Blair's hand and walked into the illuminated building._

_-_

_Blair sat quietly at the edge of Chuck's bed drying her hair. Her beautiful lavender dress had been replaced with one of Chuck's white t-shirt. His scent engulfed her senses and it took all her might to steady her dizzy mind. She sighed and allowed her eyes to fall on Chuck, who had been standing by the fireplace, scotch at hand._

"_I never meant what I said back in the limo." He suddenly began; the mirror that adorned the fireplace mantel allowed their eyes to lock together._

_She forced both the butterflies and her words back down her throat. _

"_You're the only one, Blair." _

Under the table, Chuck placed his hand on top of hers. The gesture was not for show, it was just for them. Blair glanced up at him admiringly; letting his fingers intertwine with hers.


	6. Good Night

**A/N: **This is the final chapter of Dulci! I would like to thank all the readers that have followed this fic. Also, I'm so sorry this took so long. The past few months have been really busy for me. I hope to start writing fics again in the near future but right now I have to focus on school. Again, thank you for taking the time to read this fic and hopefully you're pleased with how this story ends :)

**Chapter Six – Good night**

They ended up on his bed, laughing at the series of events that occurred during dinner. Chuck's head hung lazily against his hand and she cutely imitated him. His husky laughs and her coy smiles continued on as they pointed fingers at who started what that evening.

"Thank you." He said genuinely.

"Since when did Chuck Bass start saying 'Thank you'?" Blair teased.

"You're right. I take that back. " Chuck instantly regretted how harsh his tone had sounded.

"You're welcome." Her voice barely came above a whisper.

"I didn't mean that." Without thinking, he reached out his hand, wanting to close the gap between them, but his hand never made it to hers. She wasn't really his, he remembered. Chuck did not know whether to laugh or cry. As if she really wanted _him_. Defeated, his hand faltered back on the bed, away from what never was his.

"It's fine. It doesn't really matter anyway." Blair's could not ignore how her heart seemed to crumble as Chuck's hand stopped his reach for her. He was not hers to have, She thought, simple as that. She damned herself for having hope. As if he really wanted _her_.

The silent revelations brought the laughter and lightness to nothing more than a simple memory. A sudden thickness in the air had made it hard for either of them to breath.

"So, I guess we can break up now." Blair begun with a strained smile, she hoped the conversation would be quick and relatively painless.

They had a good run, Blair thought, a month of fooling around, that was good enough, right? However, as many times Blair repeated those words to herself, it had not eased the brewing pain in her heart. The thought of losing Chuck hurt her so much but how could it hurt so much losing someone she never really had? How was losing Chuck more painful than breaking up with Nate? Nate and her and something real, she thought or at least at that time. Blair had fallen. It was as simple as that; she had fallen for someone she could not keep. He was _Chuck Bass_ after all. He had an endless supply of women so why would he want to be tied down to just one?

Lost in her thoughts, Blair was snapped back into the present as she heard Chuck whisper something. "What?" maybe she hadn't heard him correctly, Blair assured herself. She tried to deflate the soaring sparks of hope in her heart.

"I said," his eyes found hers, "we don't _have_ to didn't break up." Chuck trailed off quietly.

Shyly, Blair pushed a few strands of hair away from Chuck's face, "What are you saying?"

"I think you know." Chuck replied slowly. He lowered his head once more to kiss her lips.

She did know. "Ask me properly." Blair managed to whisper in between kisses.

"Blair Waldorf," Chuck started. Blair smiled childishly. She covered her face with her hands, suddenly embarrassed. Chuck took her hands into his and lowered them away from her face. "Blair Waldorf," He started again more seriously, but he couldn't shake the grin off his face, "will you be my girlfriend?"

She coyly kissed Chuck's nose causing his smile to widen. "Yes." Blair whispered back.

They were Blair _and_ Chuck. _Chuck and Blair_.


End file.
